Research goals for the coming year include the following: 1) Completion of Mossbauer and magnetic susceptibility measurements on unusual hemins. Attention will be focused on hemins with very large and unusual quadrupole splittings. 2) The continuation of photoelectron and C-13 nmr spectroscopic measurements on a variety of free prophyrins and iron porphyrins. 3) Syntheses and measurements of electronic and Mossbauer spectra and magnetic properties, especially, of isonitrile hemochromes and high spin hemichromes. 4) The syntheses and physical property measurements of various binuclear iron porphyrins.